McCall Pack
by AlphaGoddess
Summary: This will just be a bunch of one shots about the McCall pack and their relationships. This is not a story so no they probably won't be in order.
1. Chapter 1

** PACK**

**This is just something I threw together. Hope you enjoy it. **

'_Do you think you can come get us?' _

'_Yea of course'_

'_Uh, bring a ladder' _

TOGETHER: (Scott POV)

Scott makes haste and arrives about 20 minutes later. With a ladder. "Hey, you guys alright?" he shouts down. A course of "Yea" and "We're fine" rose up even more slightly louder than normal to his now extra sensitive ears. Melissa climbed out first dragging her son into a huge hug that he of course returns trying not to break her though with his greater strength. The Sheriff and Argent follow next. Sheriff Stilinski grips his shoulder, giving him a grin and Mr. Argent gives Scott a nod. Allison follows her dad with Isaac behind her. The sight of them together makes him cringe inside. Isaac cowers from him till he lays his hand on his shoulder and gives a nod. Isaac returns with a shy smile of thanks and apology. Stiles is the last to climb up….With a wound on his head. He gives Scott a huge totally un-manly huge but he doesn't care, his best friend and brother is alive along with his mother, new brother, the Sheriff (one of the father figures in his life since his own left them) and their friends. _'My Pack…..I'm an Alpha now'. _As Stiles hugs him he takes some of his pain away. Stiles pulls back and gives him a knowing look and which he returns with a cheekish grin. "Thanks dude." Stile says. They begin their trek to the car. Against his mothers protest, "Put me down, Scott, I can walk just fine", Scott lifts her up and carries her as the walk to Allison's car after she'd stumbled a few times. He walks next to Stiles and the Sheriff. Isaac comes over and says "There's something different about you." Scott turns to him and flashes his new read Alpha eyes at him with a smile making Isaacs's flash yellow in response.

"Whoa Scott! So it's official?" Stiles questions him. "Yea, after the fight with Deucalion and Jennifer." He answers. They arrive at the car and Scott finally sets his mother down... She slaps him in the back of the head, says" 'I'm your mother not a helpless maiden." And gets in. "I can't fit everyone in my car" Allison says, "Where is your car Stiles?" she asks. "Uhmm…I crashed it" he states awkwardly. "WHAT? Shouts the Sheriff. "How did you get here then?" "I woke up and followed till I found you guys." Stiles replies meekly. Mr. Stilinski goes in to lecture Stiles on safety while Allison and her father argues on who will drive. As they do that Melissa ask how they'll fit every one into the car. "Its fine mom, I'll run." Scott answers."Me too." Isaac says quietly. Finally Allison gets in the driver seat and Mr. Argent gets in the passenger seat. The Sheriff loads in besides my mother and Stiles on the other side. "Tell Allison to go to Deaton's and we'll meet them there." Scott say to Isaac where only he can hear him. Scott gives a smile and walks towards the woods. Isaac delivers the message and follows Scott rather nervously. Momma McCall yells "Be safe!" out the window as they head off.

-Scott and Isaac's run (convo)-

They start off walking, taking in the scenery in the brilliant moonlight and the feeling of calm that seems to radiate through the forest since all the evil has been taken care of. "So." Scott starts. Isaac tenses up and flinches when Scoot lays his hand on his shoulder. "Dude relax. You're my brother. I would never hurt you." Isaac looks at him then "So, you aren't angry about the whole tether thing earlier?" Scott runs a hand down his face. "Honestly? I'm not angry. I just…need some time to adjust though. I'm not going to lie to you though, man , it hurts, badly but it's a pain that will go away with time. I just want to see her happy, you know. And you as well. Like I said you're my brother and you being happy is a priority of mine." With all that being said there's a small smile growing on Isaac's face. "Thank you Scott. Still, I think I'll just be her friend first just to be sure." "Sure man, whatever makes you happy." Isaac stops then "I have to ask though. How are you okay with this? I mean…why?" "Why what"

Scott asks. "Why aren't you trying to kill me for basically stealing your girl? Or at least kicking me out your house?" "Isaac, Allison and I have been through a lot." Scott starts motioning for him to sit down. "Every time something ends though, I still don't get the girl with a happy ever after. Allison and I are both right smack in the middle of this supernatural stuff. She needs you to give her that anchor. You're her tether. You keep her from drowning in all this mess just like Lydia does to Stiles." Scott explains. "So what's your anchor?" Isaac asks Scott. He smiles and says, "My pack is my anchor. As long as I have all of you my life will be fine no matter what the Nementon or life brings our way." With that being said, Scott jumps up, let's his wolf free, drops down to all fours and runs yelling back at Isaac "Race ya to Deaton's!" Isaac laughs, shifts, and takes off after his Alpha, brother and best friend. Running through the forest on a full moon with his brother and beta by his side Scott lets out a joyful howl to the moon. Telling her that the danger has passed and Isaac joins in, their deep howls drifting into the night sky like a melody. Even those who don't know about the supernatural know that something bad has ended and can feel the peace. Isaac and Scott walk later laughing like normal teenage brothers and friends. The two boys didn't realize they'd been out running for two hours.

*********************************The Car Ride*********************************

"What was that about?" Mr. Argent asks the teens. "What was what about? Stiles asks. "You know what he's talking about, son. Why was Isaac so nervous about running with Scott? Aren't they werewolves?" The Sheriff says right to the point. "OH…. Uhmm Allison, you want to answer that?" Stiles asks her. Allison looks at him through the rear view mirror and Stiles gives her a slight glare, which she returns with a look of resignation. "Allison sweetie", Melissa says softly, "What's up with my boys?" Allison sighs before stating "Well, it starts with how we managed to find you…" Allison tells them how they had to sacrifice themselves since Talia Hale took the memories from Derek and Peter and her father got captured by Jennifer so they had no way to find the Nementon. She says the last part with a hard glance at her dad. She then goes to fill them in on the tethers and how Isaac was her tether and Lydia was Stiles (that earned him a sly grin from his dad). Allison tells them how that basically means Isaac and her have some emotionally connection and she looks Melissa in the eye as she tells her about the look of betrayal, hurt, anger, and age in Scotts eyes when Deaton pointed it out. She informs them about how it seemed they all knew but him and how he pushed it away so they could get right to the sacrificing. The adults listen profoundly with no interruption. When she's finished they have arrived at the vet office. Stiles adds on and says "Knowing Scott he's not going to do anything about it because he loves them both unconditionally." They all exit the car and walk into the vet. Before they do though Stiles pulls Allison aside and tells her, "Allison he wouldn't want you to stay away from Isaac just because he may be hurting. He's not stupid. He trusts his instincts a lot. He probably knew but just didn't want to accept it."

They walk in to find Lydia with Aiden talking quietly and Ethan nearby both still recovering from near death slightly. Allison sees the same look on Stiles' face that Scott had when he found out and she squeezes his shoulder. It's gone before the others look up to see them. Lydia smiles brightly and runs to hug her best friend and then Stiles. "Where are Scott and Isaac?" she asks. "Wait, they aren't here yet?" Melissa says worriedly. "I'm sure they're fine, Ms. McCall", Dr. Deaton reassures, "They are probably just out running. It's a full moon, you know." "Meaning what exactly?", she asks. "They'll run for a while because if they don't then they'll be completely energized tomorrow. Their wolves will want to be free. It will be like having two over joyed puppies running around." A few minutes later, after the story of how Ethan and Aiden face the Darach and almost died has been told and the twin boys caught up to speed on the Isaac, Allison, and Scott problem, they hear a howl of what can only be joy followed almost immediately by anther echo through the night. Laughs escape the twins and Deaton causing the others look at the confused. It's Scott", Ethan says, "He howling with his beta." Deaton grins, "They're running like true pack mates, they should be here soon." Scoot and Isaac walk in laughing an hour later.

TOGETHER:

"What took you guys so long?" Melissa asks with a smile having already heard the story about what happened between Scott, Isaac, and Allison and being happy that Scott didn't let it affect his friendship with the younger boy. "We just stopped to talk, Momma McCall." Isaac answers her with a large beaming smile. "And to howl, little wolf", Stiles jumps in, "Let's not forget that." The smile on Isaac face gets bigger and Scott laughs, "So you heard that, did you?" "Of course we did, you two just announced to the world that you're happy and carefree." Stiles states with a laugh. Scott and Isaac pat him on the back with hearty grins. "Because we are." They say together. "Okay, down to business", Mr. Argent starts, "What happened with the Darach and Deucalion?" everyone looks to Scott who just shrugs and says, "Jennifer's dead and Deucalion's gone." "What do you mean Deucalion's gone? You just let him go free." Ethan yelled. "Yes" "Are you insane?! He'll kill you!" Aiden shouts as well. "No he won't" Scott hold sup his hand as the twins go to interrupt again. "He can't. I'm an alpha now."

"He's killed other alphas before, Scott. What makes you any different?" Aiden replies coldly.

"He's getting a second chance right now. He knows that if he screws this up then Derek and I will hunt him down." Scott explains, "Besides he has a parting gift, curtsey of Derek." "What would that be?" The Sheriff asks. "His eyesight back." Scott answers simply. There are looks of shock all over the room so Scott begins his tale.

He starts with his dad being in town and how he cornered them at the Argents hotel. He tells them how as they sat there a plan appeared in his head from Gerald's words _'Deucalion is not always blind'_. He goes on about how they got Jennifer to meet them at the old distillery, and how Deucalion shifted into this blue form that radiated power like no other. How Jennifer's power was no match and how they basically did all the work at first but then Deucalion tried to make him kill Jennifer and how that was like Peter all over again. Scott explains to them what he thought about as he resisted and then when he drops flash points that he took from Argents Artillery and blinds himself, Derek and Deucalion. He gets some laughs for that and a scold from Chris for taking his weapons. He then tells them how Jennifer knocks him and Derek back and beats the shit out of Deucalion almost killing him until Derek gets her to stop. Scott continues with how Derek convinced her to gives the Alpha of Alphas his eyesight back so he can see what his plans did to an innocent girl all those years ago. He tells them how she bitch slaps Derek because he won't kill Deucalion for her while she weak from healing his eyes. The story goes on about Derek taking the beating till the eclipse is over and then pushing her off. Scott talks about how she threw up a circle of mountain ash which Stiles claims "Now that is Badass!" and turns to Deaton asking him to teach him how to do it. Scott then gets to the part about him pushing through the barrier of mountain ash like he tried to do when Deaton was captured except this time it worked. When he tells them about his threat he gets thankful smiles and looks of awe. Finally the tale is over with Deucalion killing Jennifer and Scott and Derek threatening Deucalion if he ever comes back. "So you're officially an Alpha now?" Ethan asks. "Yea, I guess." Scott replies flashing his red eyes. "Well…" Ethan starts with a look towards his brother who nods. "Can we join your pack? I know we've made mistakes but we'd really like to stay here and well…" "They're not Alphas anymore Scott," Lydia finishes for Ethan. "How is that possible?" Scott asks with a confused look. Deaton looks around and says, "Well they died trying to save Lydia from Jennifer but the thing about Alphas like them is that they came back because they died merged as one. When they separated they were alive long enough for me to stabilize them so they could start healing." "So you're betas again?" Stiles questioned to clarify. The twins' eyes flashed blue to answer him. "It's fine with me as long as the others are okay with it too, but where will you stay?" Scott says to answer they're question. Ethan and Aiden look at each other and then Aiden states, "Will rent an apartment and we'll be fine. We've got plenty of money."Melissa looks at Scott then Isaac who both look at each other then turn to nod back at her. They already know what she's planning. "No, you'll come live with us." Melissa tells the twins. Both are shocked by the commanding tone of her voice. Ethan goes to protest but Melissa stops him before he can get anything out. "You're both minors who don't need to be living alone no matter how capable you just may be." They look to Scott who nods and Stiles pipes in with "It'll be the pack den with all the little cubs sleeping around Momma" All the wolves blush while the others snicker. Just like that they are accepted in. The Sheriff looks at his watch and says "It's late, we should all head home for some much needed rest because tomorrow the police are going to interrogate us about everything." Everyone agrees and head out. Allison drives again but this time it's Lydia instead of Melissa whose getting a ride home with Deaton. Scott, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden run home in silence but it's not a tense silence. Scott ran in the lead with Isaac on his right side behind him and Ethan on his left side. Aiden ran right behind him. Their fluid and graceful. The werewolves run as one unit. As they pass the others in the cars to slip into the woods the human members look on in awe of how elegant and light-footed they disappear. They feel each other as they run as a pack of wolves towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHANGE__  
A wolf pack is an exceedingly complex unit, an extended family. __The bond a wolf has to its pack is certainly as strong as the bond a human being has to his or her family. _

Four werewolves, a banshee, two hunters and four important humans. A pack.

Noticing and Recognition:

The changes began with all of them feeling the need to have some form of physical contact. The brush of the shoulders, a hand on the back of the neck, and sitting closer than normal. Lydia notices how when Scott's in the room they lose the slight tension in their shoulders or just relax more. She thinks it's a perk of him being the Alpha. Stiles wonders if it's weird that he calms down when Scott puts his hand on his neck or when the others put an arm around his shoulder and the girls link arms with him to class. He looks up online that "Rarely did two wolves pass each other without playfully rubbing shoulders together or exchanging a brief lick. So often we would see two wolves relaxing together, curled up beside each other, the head of one draped over the neck of the other in a gesture that was both assertive and affectionate." An arm around the waist and a quick hug, lightly brushing their fingers together, all to assure one another that the others were fine. They ruffled each other's hair or squashed themselves together on movie night finding solace in their proximity to one another. It was amusing to the adults, to see them "puppy pile".

When Ethan and Aiden first moved in with the McCall's, Scott woke up with them in his room for a week. Melissa, Chris and John (the Sheriff) even took to occasional contact. Melissa more so than the men. Chris was the most reserved about it. He shook hands with them only because he couldn't deny the how the knots in his shoulders seemed to loosen whenever he was around his new 'family'. John was the first to ask about it. It bugged him that his son and his friends were the reason he felt so relaxed or the fact that they had so much weight on their shoulders. '_We're the parents yet our children are the protectors of this town and us_'

Change really started after the first full moon they experienced as a pack within no danger. Stiles sees it when the four werewolves start to hang on each other more. At school they are more reserved but at the houses they lean on each other and react to everything the other wolves say or do. When one moves so do the others. Scott runs his hand through his hair and it seems everyone else's hand floats to their hair too. When he pointed it out to everyone, they all blushed and tried to stop it but it was instinctive. They were a pack it couldn't be helped.

The full moon just so happened to fall on a Friday so the next morning Lydia, Stiles and Allison where at the McCall house waiting for the wolves to return. Stiles was cooking breakfast as they walked in completely covered in mud, getting it all on the floor. The first thing he thinks is that 'Momma M is going to pitch a fit if she sees the mess they've made.' Scott walks up to him and a lays his head on his back for a moment while Aiden and Isaac go to their respective girlfriends. Scott and Ethan walk upstairs to take a shower. Stiles reaches to his left to rumple Aiden's hair as he goes through the refrigerator. "So how was it?" Lydia asks. Isaac gets this excited look in his eyes and draws out, "Aaaammmmaaazziiinnnggg!" "Yea, it was.", Aiden adds in, "it felt wonderful. Our old packs never did run on a full moon. They killed. I think I prefer running with the guys over that." "I totally prefer that as well." Melissa said walking in. "Although all of you, my little pups, need to clean up this muddy mess you have dragged into my house." Isaac and Aiden blushed simultaneously. Scott came down freshly showered laughing at the redness on his brothers faces. He kissed Melissa on the cheek and moved with Aiden to start cleaning up the mud. Soon they were all sitting down eating breakfast.

John finally asked his questions at dinner one night the weekend after the full moon. Only Chris wasn't there as he had business to handle that evening. "Okay guys, I have another question." He says. The teens groan since he seemed to ask a lot of those. "Seriously, guys, I want to know why there is always some kind of contact between ya'll." The Sheriff continues laughing. Scott laughs "It's because we're a pack. According to Deaton, when we huddle together we are exchanging emotions and letting everyone know that we've got their backs. It's a reassurance that we are together and safe." John thinks about that for a second a then says to Scott, "I'm also wondering why there seems to be a migration to you?" Lydia answers instead of Scott. "He's the alpha. The role of the Alpha is not just to lead it's also to protect and care for every single member of the pack. In a way it's like he's the father…who in a normal family is the head of the household. Even when he is human he is an alpha wolf. That presence is always going to be there." Melissa then asks, "So how does he affect us humans too?" "Derek said that there were humans in his family as well. Deaton said that would happen because Scott is very protective of each and every one of us." Stiles answered. "And you can feel the shift in the air and hear it in his voice so you'll know when it's time for ya'll to be parents and when you need to listen to the Alpha." Scott blushes at that. They continue dinner joking and laughing, talking about their day at school or work. Being normal.

Melissa and John watch as the teens clean up after dinner. It seems as though there not just an extended family but like one mind. They know just when to help each other and move out of the way. The pack brushes against one another as they work to clean the kitchen. It amazes the adults how synchronized and in tune they are with each other. They'd eaten kind of early since the adults had to work the night shifts. Once they left the teens finish cleaning up they go outside and play. There's no other word for it. They wrestle and dog pile Stiles. Lydia refuses to get dirty so she just watches: until Stiles dumps water on her. Isaac practices fighting with Ethan while Aiden and Scott dodge blunt arrows from Allison.

And there it is! Hope you enjoy it!

Sorry its so short.

****AlphaGoddess out


End file.
